hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
New Ideas for HSE and HSW
Welcome to the New page! All ideas have been moved here via cut & paste. Enjoy! This page is being used because the old page was locked. This is the Ideas For Hungry Shark Evo (and World) 'article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) that they would like to sea (Hee Hee) added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission unless correcting typo/spelling/grammar mistake. maxresdefault (1).jpg ---- Shark Ideas If you have a shark idea, post it here! What kind of shark? Anykind! # Cyclops Shark. ''The legendary Cyclops Shark has one eye, but unbelievable strength and magic power. This is an idea for World. It will be an !! Shark that is a mutated Great White. It will only have one eye, but will have magical symbols on its dorsal fin, tail fin and other fins. It has very high strength and can break ice (Arcric Ocean), Bridge (Arabian Sea) and boats (South China Sea, Pacific Islands, Arabian Sea) without boosting. It's magical powers allow it to teleport to a selected place. It will randomly teleport to a new place once everything in an area is eaten. It has a 'Retreat' ability that immedietely teleports it to spawn area, which can be only used when chased by a torpedo (Submarine) or Missile (Army Chopper). # Time Shark. This shark descends from an elite line of ancient Hourglass Makers that granted it the ability to time travel and even stop time! Its first ability is that ot can time travel. For example. You survive for 5 minutes. You can time travel back to say the third minute you survived and ask for help from '''your past counterpart. Second ability: stop time. The timer that shows how long you survive will stop. All prey, humans, fish, subs, copters everything stops, and you can eat. Hungry Shark Evolution idea: Poison Shark championwarhorse- I think it would be a great idea to add a shark named Poison Shark that shoots out poison from its mouth and will be able to shoot poisonous crates as well as eat lionfish and jellyfish. It will also be able to eat a Megalodon. This poison shark will have 350 health. This shark would have strong poison with strong poison spikes. Every time it eats something poisonous, it levels up. This beast would level rapidly. *'Comment:' Maybe the Poison Shark should be a Top Secret Lab Shark and growth is not saved. Comment by Ninjakai6478. THIS IS JUST A COMMENT!!! ---- Hungry Shark World idea: alien planet map, and new Shark ideas what i noticed is in HGW there's not a lot of maps. To fix that I think they should have an alien planet map. There was one similar to it in Hungry Shark evo, but I think they could bring it back better than ever. They should have your normal alien ocean with crazy alien creatures but they could also have floating bubbles of water above the ocean to swim into the air. And they should also have an secret area were the aliens can abduct on and you can swim in there ship. It would be amazing. So adding a new map would be cool but they need more sharks with different variety. So I'm gonna show some ideas for new sharks and sharks from HG evo they can bring back in HG world. First we will start with old sharks from evo. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Moby Dick this character was recently added to Hungry shark evo. but i think it would be great to have this legend be in hungry shark world soon. that way it can fight its nemesis, the colossal squid. maybe it can have a tale smack attack that can stun a group of fish or a big shark or whale. now some new shark ideas that would be a great addition to the game. Crystal Shark - Hungry Shark World Idea - King Kong Boss Battle ( 2005 or 2017) ---- Idea for HSW These Ideas Are Property of Ninjakai6478, And May Be Edited By None Other Than Ninjakai6478! Pet: Electric Eel- Its power will be that it can shock fish and stun them. Shark: Leprechaun Shark- It will look like a leprechaun (Duh!) and will be added in a St. Paddy's Day update. It's power is to shoot rainbows at prey when boosting. Prey you hit turn into gold pots and fall. If you catch them, you get 2,000 coins for each pot. In Mega Rush, the Leprechaun Shark can spawn clovers that stick near you and give you Lucky Buffs. Examples are: Temporary Mine Immunity, Temporary King Jelly or Red Jelly Immunity, +300% Boost Speed, +30% Gold, Random Food Bonuses, and much more (More: Health Bonuses, Health Drain Decrease, Boost Refill Bonuses). The Leprechaun Shark requires collecting 150 Clovers and is from a new category: !!!, along with Assassin Shark, Alan 2.0, and Firework Shark. Oh, and Ghost Shark. It's Clovers also provide luck. Example: It almost runs into Death Mine, but immedietely teleports under. Luck Bonuses are permanet for the session once obtained. A more powerful version is activated in HUNGRY. Lucky Buffs' buffs are increased, and Clover Sharks (New pets) appear all over eating things. Luck Eggs can be found using this shark that permanetly increase stats for ALL sharks. If you find a rainbow, follow it to get 30,000 gold (15 Gold Pots). Happy St. Paddy's Day! Shark: Leo (Liopleurodon)- This powerful shark was added to Evolution just a few days ago and should make a return, as an !!! Shark. All the same powers. Pet: Clover Shark- It gives a ×4 multiplier and gives Lucky Buffs to the equipped shark. Shark: Assasin Shark- It will be in a new class called !!!. It will look like a megalodon with a blue suit covering its body except eyes and flippers. It will have a very very high speed. Its special power is that when boosting it can go invisible as a trick by camoflaging with the ocean. Boss: Elasmosaur- It will attack by wrapping its neck around you then biting. To fight it, you must boost into it's side. After hitting the side 10 times, it will be stunned and you can eat it. But it can dodge. You will need an XL shark to fight it. Boss: Pirate Ship- I think it would be neat to have a Pirate Ship Boss. It can fire Pirate Cannons and will have Pirates that shoot guns. You can dodge the cannonballs and bullets. There will also be smaller boats around it with Pirates that have Cutlasses and will slash at your shark on it. To defeat it, you must Boost very hard and destroy ship. For a bigger thrill, you can eat the Pirate Captain and make the crew fight harder! New Map: Atlantic Ocean- " A wide open ocean with tasty prey!" It will have a very wide map. You need atleast 3 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. New Map: Nile River- " The longest river in the world…" You will need atleast 4 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. Some unique prey it would have are: Hippopotamus, Nile Crocodile (Bigger than regular croc), and Egyptians. Some places are: The Sphinx, The Great Pyramid etc… I think it would be neat. Maybe when you get Gold Rush or Mega Gold Rush, you can summon the powers of the gods. For example: Anubis, Osiris, Horus etc. New Map: Amazon River- "A tropical paradise filled with lots of food!!" It would be in a rainforest with tons of new prey. There will be monkeys, parrots, jaguars, snakes, ants, pirahnas etc. This map would be extremely hard. There will also be hunters that throw spears at your shark. Size Tier: !!!- These special sharks are the HSW equivalent to HSE's Top Secret Lab sharks. They will have special abilities. One of them is the Assassin Shark (See above).Three are listed below. And Leprechaun Shark. Maximum multiplier: ×108. Boss: Alan, Destroyer of Worlds!!!- Alan will make an epic return to World as a Boss!! You know that dead Alan in the Arctic Ocean? Well, he should come alive when you go near so you can fight him!! I think it will be great. Shark: Ghost Shark- Well, you get the idea. Same as Evo's Ghost Shark. !!! category Shark. Shark: Alan 2.0- A stronger version of Alan returned to hunt down literally everything!!! !!! tiered Shark. It will have a very powerful Tail Whip that kills anything near it. Whips several time to kill large prey like Enemy !! Sharks. He has alien powers, and projectiles do less damage to him. He has a max speed of 423, making him the fastest shark. Alan 2.0 is basically a new and improved version of Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. He was taken back to his home planet and improvements were made. He is extremely powerful and has a new ability called "Frill". Activated when boosting, this causes Alan 2.0's frills to raise up and stuns prey infront of it by scaring them. Mega Rush causes the activation of his final ability, secret weapon, and most powerful skill. It is called "Destroyer of Worlds". It causes the background to turn into Evo's Alien Planet Dimension, and alien prey give more points than regular prey. It is his most powerful skill. If he is on ×108, then he is invincible thanks to Mega Rush, and prey give more poinsts, that means you can earn millions in 10 seconds flat. He zooms around eating, making him the perfect shark for a high score breaker or a shot at the World Record! Destroyer of Worlds also makes enemies become alien sharks, and also give more points. Another thing is that he can switch planets. If the view is boring, just enter a portal to go to another planet. Same prey, same points, but better background, allowing you to sit back, and enjoy the view. Shark: Firework Shark- An !!! Shark that shoots fireworks while boosting. Fireworks hit prey and kill 'em. Smashed prey are worth 2× points. You need to collect 150 Firecrackers to unlock. Special Shark Idea! I'm thinking of something green, round and refreshing. Can you guess what it is? That's right, it's a watermelon! Why not add a Watermelon Shark? It should be the first in a new class of sharks called Special. It's ability is that it can survive well on land. It can also (After eating one) fire Watermelons (Also add this) that hit prey, then ricochet to another prey creature! This shark would be hard to get and extremely expensive! It should look like a green Hammerhead Shark with black stripes. If you don't agree, make another design. I think it would be a fresh (HeHeHe) idea! It should be added on Watermelon Day. It would also make sense if eating an enemy Watermelon Shark gives you a health boost (Increases health bar) since watermelons are healthy. It would also have high health, since watermelons are durable. In other words, it would have all the qualities of a nice, fresh watermelon! It would probably be able to shoot watermelon seeds that stun prey. A special accolade it could have is "It's Watermelon Time!" or "Nice and Fresh!". ---- New Game Idea Hungry Shark Planet To me, it seems like the series (Starting with Evo) is a story. Evolution: The Sharks evolve. World: The Sharks start attacking the whole world. And… …Planet!! In this new game, your shark can access different PLANETS!!!!!. I think it would be an awesome addition to the series. It should have Sharks from the old Series. It will also have: *Alien Shark *Cyborg Shark *Armored Shark *Mine Shark *Lunar Shark* *Cosmos/Astro Shark* *Solar Shark* *Nebula Shark *Planetary Shark *Comet Shark *Meteor Shark *Space Snappy** *Black Hole Shark (Can suck things > mouth) *Orbit Shark *Mars Shark, Venus Shark, Jupiter Shark, Pluto Shark, you get the idea (Sharks of the 8 planets and Pluto the Dwarf Planet) (*These Sharks have Greek & Latin Roots) (**A Space version of Mr. Snappy) New HSP Stuff New Health-like thing: Dark Matter/Dark Health- After your shark dies, a black, shorter health bar will appear. It will have a slower drain though. This allows your Shark to keep going. New Pet: Murk, the Crow- He is a dark, mysterious looking crow pet. He will fly and only activate once you have no health and are in Dark Matter mode. He will Restore DM +10%. He will also go faster when in Health Critical and/or Starving mode(s). Lunar Festival: A fun event where people attack the moon with their sharks and compete for glorious rewards. These rewards will be mentioned below. During the event, the Gold Rush will be changed to Lunar Rush, which is also mentioned below. Planets Like I have mentioned before, this new game will have whole'' PLANETS to attack. They include: *Mercury *Venus *Earth (Duh!) *Moon** *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto*** (*Not a planet +* Event only) (***Also not a planet. A dwarf planet.) '''Lunar Festival' "Lunar festivities, lunar rewards, and even Lunar ''Rush is here! Compete for glory in the Lunar Festival, as you wreak havoc on the moon!"'' ~In-game description. The Lunar Festival is a fun event, in which anyone can participate, no matter what shark you have. You will take your shark onto the moon and compete for the most "Lunar Points" earned. Lunar Points are earned the same as regular points. Lunar Rush occurs every 30 seconds, regardless of what score you have, unlike regular Gold Rush. During Lunar Rush, every edible turns into moon shaped figures and you get 1k points anything you eat! The rewards are: *Top 1% |Lunar Shark + 100 Gems + 40k Gold *Top 5% |Lunar Shark + 50 Gems + 20k Gold *Top 10% |Lunar Shark + 25 Gems + 10k Gold *Top 20% |10 Gems + 5k Gold *Top 50% |2,500 Gold + 5 Gems *Everyone|1k Gold + 1 Gem The Lunar Festival will happen once every 3 months, meaning 4 times a year. The festival lasts a week. It will be the most re-ocurring event. Lunar Shark The Lunar Shark will be able to give you + 30% Boost Speed to all sharks and Fire a Lunar Beam from it's mouth that turns anything it hits into moon objects that you need to collect. The beam only activates during Gold Rush. You use the collected moon items to level up this exotic shark. You can use him in the next Lunar Festival for a Lunar Points bonus of + 30% Lunar Points! ---- Key *'Bold' = Strong *''Italic'' = Description *Underline = Ability (The Lunar Shark title is title but since it's only one…) *(*Star) = Note *> = Into *'Bold + Underline' = Title/Section ---- Ideas by Ninjakai6478 ---- Orochi2000's ideas Xenacanthus would be a great shark for HSW it was a prehistoric shark that swam the swamp waters i would think it would be in the medium shark or the !! Shark it would have a poison ability that will slowly kill its prey if its the medium shark Idea by Orochi2000 Ainsley Mallari's Ideas Their are Almost New Ideas by First Friends!!! Picture of Jeddah Tower Fire City Souk Tower.jpg|A Jedah tower under construction Hungry Shark Evolution Treasure Map.png The Enemy Dunkleosteus.png Active Pyro Shark.jpg Enemy pyro shark.JPG Enemy electro shark!.PNG Megalodon !! Shark Description.png Hungry Shark Evolution Gulp Fish.png Sand shark .jpeg Hungry shark world.jpg Hungry Shark Evolution Helpline.png Facebook Hungry Shark Wiki.png Enemy M Sharks png.jpeg Great White Shark Discount.jpg Reef Shark Mission.png Howling10's Ideas for Evo Affagaffa An affagaffa would be in the top secret lab. It looks like a lemon shark with spikes and spots on its back. When the affagaffa boosts several circles will appear around it, trapping nearby prey. The circles move in towards the shark until they touch it, then affagaffa will eat the prey. He can fly too. Diet of Alan and boost of GW. Affagaffastan Place with a lot of land, and a lot of tasty people! The ocean only takes up half of this place, the rest is a large river winding through an island. Enemy affagaffas spawn most frequently here. There are also exclusive dragons that can be eaten by tiger and up. You have to hit their bellies to kill them but they guard it with all four legs and breathe fire every 5 seconds. Tiger to BD have to tear off the legs one at a time but mosa can tear off two every hit. Affagaffa and Alan break right through the legs and 1-shot the dragons. Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back Pteracuda.png *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier xxxL *Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late *Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier Godzilla(GOJI) *1954 Godzilla: The Black & White Destroyer Kaiju of Tokyo! Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o1 400.gif Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o2 400.gif *1998 Godzilla: The Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif *2014 Godzilla: The Colossal (Half Eagle'', Half Bears, Half Komodo dragons and Half Crocodile/Aligator) Kaiju of San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Mutanted Demonic Destroyer Kajiu of Tokyo also Biggest Than 2014 Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata/Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd/3rd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice - ( Italy ) , *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) *Athens (Croatia) , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Ayub142 1. Dress up babies so you could get bonuses on what they eat ( but you'd have to buy certain items, like shark signals). Also, the king baby should get you a bonus of 50% gold for what it eats. 2. Another Standard Shark. I've been progressing really quickly. Soon, I'll have no more of the excitement of getting a new shark. The only "shark" I have left is Moby Dick. 3. Secret places where only a certain type of shark can go. Tiger Sharks would have their own. So would Moby Dick. Each would have a reward that can be collected weekly, and the rewards keep getting better and better until the end of a month, The better the sharks, the better the rewards. Only GW & UP! ( I made this idea so you wouldn't completely stop using a shark after you max-level and max-upgrade it up outside of events) 4. A special shark that could heal from toxic barrels and do stunts with them, but unlike the Atomic Shark of Hungry Shark World, this shark could use toxic barrels infinitely and also make the max multiplier 16x for 20 seconds for each toxic barrel. It would be related to Mr. Snappy as the Pyro Shark is to Big Daddy. 5. Let special sharks be able to have special shark babies. It makes sense for them to have no accessories but why not some sharks? 6. A ghost baby. All the other speical sharks have their own baby versions, so why not? 7. Add more stamina increasing items you can only unlock when getting Alan, Destroyer of Worlds ( Mr. Snappy or Big Daddy could work out as well). 8. The next shark week, make a 75% discount for EVERY shark baby that costs 900 gems 9. Make a shark baby that would let you get gems from gem yielding creatures 100% of the time. Because of how EASY this baby makes it to get gems, it would cost 1000 to 1250 gems, instead of the regular 900. Idea Holocaust Hotline- As a suggestion , i would honestly like to see the return of Moby Dick in HGW , it might be a stretch to do but it seems that most of the old sharks from HGE is now returning into HGW. It's just a mere suggestion but yeah , it would be nice to see the return of Moby Dick in HGW. Hungry Shark World idea: Cthulhu boss after the release of the first boss, The Colossal squid, it got me thinking what other bosses will they add if they do add any bosses so I took it upon myself to give one of my ideas for a hungry Shark battle, so I decided they should add H.P Lovecraft's monster Cthulhu. I think the setting of the boss could be near a volcano or down in a deep dark abyss were you have to use the anglers or the deep sea fishes light to your advantage. Maybe when you eat a certain fish you get lit up for a certain amount of time. Some attacks it could have is a Cthulhu screech, which stuns your Shark for about ten seconds leaving you vulnerable to the creature, or a fire ball launch which is precisely what it sounds like. To attack you use the angler fish to stun the creature with the light then eat it from the bottom up. You would need a XXL Shark to fight the Cthulhu. Now I know it might not be an addition to the game but if it was I think it would be an awesome edition. ---- Ideas ————- Tier Xs * Dwarf Lanternshark * Shonisaurus * Xiphactinus * Squalicorax * Grey Reef Shark * Spiny dogfish * Leopard shark * cookie cutter shark Tier S * Bigeyed Sixgill Shark * Cladoselache * Salmon shark Tier M * Lionfish (gets angry when bitten and rises venom spikes to get the venom on the preys teeth blocks attackers with spike,eats small dangerous prey cannot eat large dangerous prey) * Broadnose Sevengill Tier L * Nurse shark * Hybodus * Stethacanthus * Orthacanthus * Metriorhynchus (NOTE: In prehistory, Metriorhynchus can prey on Leedsichthys but in HSW it cannot) * Nothosaurus Tier Xl * Shonisaurus * Xiphactinus * Smalltooth Sawfish * Bomb Shark (Explodes when bitten more damage it can stun the prey) Tier XXL * Saltwater Crocodile with the perk that it can walk on land * Cymbospondylus * Cretoxyrhina (Ginsu Shark) * Kronosaurus Tier !! * Noob shark (says oof when bitten,expolde,attacked by the squid boss,stuned,posion sting by jellyfish,shot by missles or attacked by spears) * Basilosaurus * Sperm Whale eats large mines * Nuclear Shark * The Expressway ** Mrs. Snappy (Mosasaurus) ** Ellen, Destroyer of Worlds Tier !!! * Joker (Half clown head,half eagle,half killer whale.half shark,half bear,half komodo dragon half gorliia,Half crocodile/alligator,half yeti,half snake,half goat) ** Electro Shark ** Robo Shark 2.0 a stronger version of Robo Shark ** Ice Shark ** Pyro Shark ** Natasha the Narwhal ** Bone Shark (Dunkedonleosteus) ** Atomic Shark is being moved to Tier !!! ** Sir Snap (sarcosuchus imperator) ** predator X (basilosaurus) ** ''Monster of Aramberri ( ''Liopleurodon)'' ** Titan (mosasaurus) (help me with the spellings ) ** Mr Big(odontocete) ** cybrog shark : lazer eyes that can kill prey in front when boosting and can set off mines and destroy toxic waste ** giant pistol shrimp: pistol shrimp can fire sonic waves that can kill fishes, this can fire sonic waves 360 degrees when boosting and can deal damage that is reletive to distance. ** by aliens : invisible shark ( this one should be self explanatery(hee hee)) ** ET shark : can mind control all sharks on screen when boosting and can accumulate into a army( mind controled sharks can also die) ** Phirana shark : hyper bite force and can bite through rocks/ice in the map and spit them out to damage prey later. ** new category :apocalyptic shark (unlock by owning all bio engineered sharks) ( nature mutated freaks to try to end war between humans, sharks and aliens) ** Lava shark : spits molten lava that can melt rocks and ics and can burn prey to death ( evil laugh) and burning prey can spread the flame up to 3 times. ** Air shark : life drain is bad in water but can recharge as long as a part of it is in the air and can fly and have a automatic shark vortex when you boost. ** Electric shark: similar to lava shark but has wider range but does not spread and uses volts instead of lava. ** Ice shark : can freeze prey on spot to eat later and can bite through ice to increase boost. ** Extraterrestrial Shark (focused around boost) ** Sharkpool (a.k.a. Deadpool Shark. It has almost zero health drain. To compensate for this it has the lowest health of all !!! sharks). Costs 1,500,000 coins (15,000 gems) ** TOTVMosasaurus Carchar-OP-odon Tyrannodunkleosteus sapien (my made-up shark. Super OP stats and health, medium health drain). Boss idea * giant submarine (you need a !! shark to fight the giant submarine) * Yeti (You Need A XXL shark to fight the yeti) Prey * enemy zombie shark * enemy buzz (helicorpion) * enemy mr.snappy * enemy mrs.snappy * enemy robo shark (world) * enemy spike * enemy heldi (wobblegong) * enemy echo * enemy drago * make eels eatable by tier M sharks * make killer whale eatable by xl sharks * make big submarines destroyable by XXL sharks map ideas * Roblox Land the rewards are *Top 1% |Noob Shark + 100 Gems + 40k Gold *Top 5% |Noob Shark + 50 Gems + 20k Gold *Top 10% |Noob Shark + 25 Gems + 10k Gold *Top 20% |10 Gems + 5k Gold *Top 50% |2,500 Gold + 5 Gems *Everyone|1k Gold + 1 Gem *Hobart *mars New game idea * Hungry Shark 2 part 1 * hungry shark 2 part 2 * Hungry shark 2 Part 3 * Hungry shark 2 trilogy * hungry shark arcade sharks in Hungry shark 2 part 1-3 tier xs * bullshark tier S * sand shark * reef shark * heldi (wobblegong) * smooth hammerhead * porbeagle tier M * hammerhead shark * mako shark * electric shark Tier L * tiger shark * robo shark * megamouth Tier Xl * Great white shark * big daddy (dunkleosteus) * mr snappy * pyro shark Tier XXL * Megalodon = Category:Maps Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Boss Category:Upcoming Features Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Official Category:New Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Ideas For Evil Sharks In The Future